


Silver Rose

by Shianhygge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abandonment, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Romance, Spoilers for DMC5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: A series of one shots/chapters that follow the canonCanon accurate version of my "Devils Never Cry" one shotsWhen Vergil disappeared into the Underworld, he left behind a brother, a son, and a wife. Y/N has been through much with Vergil, and that included picking up after her husband's messes.I usually pick music that describes the theme of the story. For this story series I've found inspiration in:Styx Helix by MYTH & ROID





	1. When It All Began

Childhood memories are always fuzzy and unclear. You haven’t been a child in over thirty years, so the memories of a life of ignorance have all but disappeared. The few things that you did remember had nothing to do with a loving family, and everything to do with how it all ended. It seemed like such a long time ago that you lived in Redgrave with your family. You were an only child, the product of a union between the half-demon Lucian, and a human woman named Leona.

 

It was on your fourth birthday that your parents met the acquaintance of a woman named Eva, and her twin sons, Vergil and Dante. Eva and your parents decided that due to the lineage of devil blood running through you and the twins, that it would be best for all of you to meet. The twins were a year older than you, but somehow, you all became fast friends. More so with the elder twin, Vergil, because of your shared love for reading. There was a certain charm about Vergil that you were more comfortable with than the rowdy and rambunctious Dante. The two of you were close friends, as the best friend position was taken by Dante, until your parents had been forced to relocate to another town. Looking back now, the distance wasn’t much more than ten miles, but for a child, that was a staggering amount to travel. So the two of you kept a promise: that should either one of you find yourself alone, the other would be there for support.

 

Letters were exchanged frequently once you moved away, though neither of you could convey much when you two had limited vocabulary. And then, when you were seven, the town you lived in was attacked by swarms of demons intent on hunting down Sparda’s followers. Your grandfather had been a confidant to Sparda a long time ago, and your family paid the price. Mundus sent his underlings after your family, and suddenly, you were forced to run.

 

And run you did. As fast as your little feet could go, you ran from the collapsing house with nothing but the money your mother had given you, a small knife, the clothes on your back, and a letter with Vergil’s address on it. When you reached Redgrave out of pure luck that nobody had tried to harm you, you were met with chaos. It seemed that the attack on your family had been an omen foretelling the inevitable attack on Sparda’s Family. As a child, you were unnoticed by the demons scurrying around, easily slipping pass towards the few locations Vergil and his family could be found. Your first stop was to the Sparda family’s estate, sticking close to the shadows to avoid being seen by the demons. When you saw your friend’s home ablaze and on the verge of collapsing, you feared the worst, though you dared not venture inside with the demons surrounding the residence. Instead, your little feet carried you down the street towards the small creek cave that you and the twins found so many years ago.

 

Once by the tree line into the forest, you got down on your hands and knees to crawl around the bushes, not wanting to draw any attention to yourself as you made way towards the hideout. You could hear the demons speaking amongst themselves as you crept past.

 

“Did you hear? Sparda’s whore and spawn are dead.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Of course I’m sure! A few went after the little vermin, and I got to kill the bitch.”

 

“They got the other family, too.”

 

“There’s no one left. We killed everyone important to that traitor.”

 

“You think we can get away with some extra blood shed?”

 

“Sure. Let me just call the others back.”

 

A monstrous growl echoed through the forest, as you ducked behind a tree just in time for something to rush past towards the town. There was some muttering before the monstrous voices faded away.

 

“This is my chance.” You whispered to yourself, hastily crawling the last dozen or so yards towards the creek, slipping and tumbling into the water with a loud splash. The water wasn’t deep, so you picked yourself back up and slowly stumbled forwards in the dark until you came to a small cave by the creek, mostly covered in shadow save to the sliver of moonlight that hit the entrance.

 

You could hear a gasp and a clank of something metallic. Freezing in place, you stuttered out a hesitant, “Vergil?”

 

There was a pause before hesitant blue eyes peered up at you through the darkness. “Y/N?”

 

Relieved, you ran forward and feel to your knees, throwing your small arms around your best friend. “Vergil! You’re alive!”

 

The older boy tensed in your arms before giving out a soft sniffle and hugged you back. He was clad in a pair of blue pajamas and barefoot, as if he’d been forced to run from his bed. “Y/N, you’re here. Why are you-?”

 

“The demons came. Dad said that it was Mundus who sent them, and Mommy told me to run. I thought that your Mommy could help, but..” You trailed off with a broken sob and hugged your friend harder. “Your house was burning. I wanted to find you.”

 

“Did you see Mom? Or Dante?” Vergil questioned mournfully, arms holding you tightly.

 

You could only shake your head silently as you allowed yourself to cry. In your arms, Vergil shook violently as he tried to contain his sobs. You didn’t know it at the time, but Vergil had been scared that nobody would go looking for him. It would be many years later that he would confess his true feelings about that night.


	2. The Power to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You promised to stick by Vergil's side. But when you're hunted by Mundus's forces, how safe can you be?

Much of the years after the age of seven were spent in isolation or on the run. Vergil wasn’t able to hide his demonic heritage as well as you or Dante could, so he always seemed to attract the presence of demons. Everywhere the two of you turned, you were forced to fight for your survival. While Vergil had the legendary Yamato, you had naught but the dagger that your father left you. Still, a weapon was a weapon, even if it was a human weapon.

 

The necessity of fighting for not only your life, but for Vergil’s life, forced you to learn how to kill quickly, quietly, and brutally. There were instances of peace when supporters of Sparda took you in, but that peace never lasted long enough because the demons always came.

 

——

 

 _Run_. You bolted from the cover of darkness to follow Vergil through the forest, being careful not to trip on any tree roots as the two of you ran from the burning house behind you. For the past eight years, you and Vergil had been forced to move from location to location until you were both taken in by an old couple who claimed to have been some of Sparda’s supporters.

 

Though you and Vergil had been distrusting of the old couple, you both had decided to stay because the house seemed to repel demons. The wards had been effective until Vergil turned sixteen, buying the two of you nearly two years of peace. _But peace only lasted so long._ You thought, sticking close to Vergil as you broke through the tree line.

 

The demons had come the moment that Vergil turned sixteen and truly awakened his demonic powers. The scent of demon had been strong enough to leak past the wards that the old couple, who you had learned were actually worshippers of Sparda, had set up. And two humans were no match against the onslaught of demons.

 

You didn’t watch where you were running and ended up tripping on the ledge of a sidewalk, sending you tumbling clumsily to the floor with a silent cry. Having made no noise when you’d fallen, you could only watch helplessly as Vergil continued on ahead of you without turning to look back. You could scream, as that would bring every demon to you.

 

So, taking care not to make noise, you clambered to your feet with a wince. The pain shooting up your left leg told you that you’d sprained it, and you groaned at how inconvenient it was, hobbling to duck behind a structure to assess the damage.

 

 _Remember, Y/N. If we get separated, you have to find a way to hide or fight back, okay? I’ll always find a way back to help you._ You remembered Vergil’s advice and huddled in a dark corner, drawing out your dagger and holding it at the ready.

 

It was difficult for two teens to be running around without parents or caretakers, but you and Vergil had one another, and that was better than nothing. In your childhood, you’d had a small child’s crush on Dante because of his overly cheerful and devil may care attitude, something that you had admired and thought cool. Now, you understood that being cheerful and daring wasn’t all that important in the grand scheme of things. It was a charming quality, sure. But you had to be able to keep your head when fighting for your life. And slowly, your crush on Dante had turned to focus on his twin.

 

Vergil was sweet in his cool and awkward way. He didn’t really get social cues very well as he’d always had his head in a book, most usually the copy of William Blake’s work that he’d received when you were still children. Sometimes you were frustrated when he didn’t understand why you felt a certain way when he said something hurtful.

 

 _You’re too heavy._ Was one such hurtful phrase that he’d uttered upon watching you practice katas with a bokken. Vergil’s bluntness was endearing at times, but when he’d said that, you had been practicing for hours upon hours in order to impress him. What he had meant as “you’re thinking too hard” had sounded like “you’re fat” to your young ears.

 

And naturally, you’d started to tear up, stomping away to your room so that he didn’t have to see you cry.

 

Vergil didn’t get to see you cry, but he and the old couple sure as hell heard it.

 

The elder son of Sparda wasn’t known for caring about whether he hurt someone’s feelings or not, but you were the exception. You were a friend who stuck stubbornly by his side through the hell that was being hunted by demons. You had never picked up a weapon before, never even deemed to harm a bug, but you had picked up a weapon in defense of him. To Vergil, you were all that was left of his collapsing world. He believed his brother dead, and that his mother abandoned him, but you… you’d stayed.

 

It was because you were so special that Vergil could never stand the sight of you crying. And when he heard the sobs coming from your room that day, he’d felt his heart drop into his stomach and his chest tighten. The young teen had probably paled considerably at the thought of having been the cause of your tears, and he found that he hated it. He loathed it. Never again did he want you in tears because of him.

 

When you’d calmed down enough to leave your room for dinner that night, you were so silent at the table that Vergil was beside himself with grief. You were normally smiles and chatter while around him, so to see you so silent was a shock that forced Vergil’s hand.

 

After dinner had finished, Vergil had not given you a chance to escape back into your room, gripping your hand to gently tug you into his room where he’d brought you into his arms and apologized over and over again. He didn’t know what he was apologizing for. He didn’t know what he did wrong. But he knew that he was sorry for causing you to cry. That night, you fell asleep by Vergil’s side as he lulled you to sleep with poems from William Blake, a hand softly caressing your hair.

 

That night, you were sure that you had fallen in love with Vergil. And you had planned to tell him when he turned sixteen.

 

 _So much for that idea._ You thought grimly, still huddled in the shadows. _It’s like the world doesn’t want me to confess._

 

A loud guttural howl cut through the silence of the night. A hunting call. All around, you heard answer cries.

 

You froze in your corner, grip tightening on the hilt of the dagger. _That sounded way too close._ You all but screamed in your head. Almost apprehensively, you lifted your head to peer forward only to see a pale face peering at you from the wall across from where you sat. Your stomach dropped as you shivered in fear, willing yourself to get up as the Death Scissor slowly extracted itself from the wall, giggling as it snipped its giant shears.

 

 _Run! Move!_ Your leg twitched as you scrambled to your feet, flinching just the slightest when you remembered your sprained ankle. And in that brief moment where your attention was taken off of the demon, the Death Scissor screeched and flew forward, its shears gleaming in the moonlight ready to take your head.

 

Thankfully, training with Vergil conditioned a reflex to duck during sudden attacks. _Shink!_ You could hear the shears close above you, and suddenly your once long hair fell to the ground around you, cut short by the demon’s shears. With an unsteady start, you kicked forward to sprint out of the alleyway, the adrenaline masking the pain shooting through your leg.

 

Any other day and you would have fought the Death Scissor with your dagger, but it’s loud screech had been answered by other demons. If you stayed in that alley, you would have been swarmed. Running was all you could do.

 

 _Vergil! I need to find Vergil!_ You thought desperately. Your dagger wouldn’t be able to do much against a horde of demons, but the Yamato would have no problem. _I need to get to the Yamato. I need to get to Vergil. To where I belong._

 

But you should have known better than to run in a straight line with your back turned to the enemy. One moment you were sprinting as fast as your demon blood allowed, and the next, you stumbled, forced to a standstill as your legs refused to move.

 

Confused and wide-eyed, you glanced down and noticed that something was protruding out from your stomach. Your feet weren’t touching the floor. A swell of panic cut through you like the scissors in your stomach as you coughed, spitting crimson blood.

 

“No.” You gurgled, the blood spewing from your lips as you tried to pull yourself off the scissors. “I-I can’t-” You didn’t get the chance to finish your sentence as the Death Scissor yanked its weapon to the side, throwing your skewered body to the floor.

 

All you could do was flip yourself onto your back and try to drag yourself away as the Death Scissor giggled and hovered forward. The demon had severed your spine, so you couldn’t run. _I’m going to die._ The gravity of the situation hit you. Your demon blood would heal your injury, but you had no way of defending yourself.

 

“Vergil.” You whimpered, tears rolling down your cheeks. “H-help.”

 

Nobody answered you cries for help, and you could only close your eyes in resignation as the shears descended. _I love you._

 

“Y/N!”

 

Your eyes snapped open as bright blue flames lit up the night sky. The Death Scissor above you screeched in pain at the multitude of slashes on its mask before dissolving into ash. With whatever strength you had left, you turned your head to stare as a demon with bright blue scales cut down the rest of the demons swarming the area. It was terrifyingly beautiful the way the demon moved.

 

Before long, all that was left were you and the blue demon, and you watched with barely open eyes as it stalked towards you. It was familiar as it was beautiful, though your mind could barely grasp how it was familiar. Instead, you were tired and growing cold. _If I’m to die by the hands of such a beautiful demon. It wouldn’t be so bad._ You thought, staring in awe.

 

The thought immediately disappeared when the demon seemed to dissolve in blue flames, its form dropping away to reveal your best friend. His normally stoic facade had started to crumble the more he stared at you. “Vergil.” You smiled the best you could, “You came back for me.”

 

Frustrated and devastated sapphire eyes would not meet yours as he assessed the damage done to you. Idly, you could see his jaw clench as he swooped down to gather your body into his arms. “I… would move mountains to return to you.”

 

“I know.” You whispered, resting your head against Vergil’s chest as he walked on.

 

“I was too late.” His grip on you tightened as he growled in frustration.

 

“No you weren’t.” You reasoned, struggling to keep your eyes open. “You made it just in time.”

 

“If I were stronger, this wouldn’t have happened.” There it was, that desire for power.

 

“You can’t protect me from everything, Vergil.” Slowly, but surely, you could feel the wounds on your body knitting itself back together.

 

“I can. And I will.” Your friend snapped back stubbornly, pausing to look down at your battered form. “You’re all I have left. I won’t let them take you away from me.”

 

Your eyes lifted to stare into his, and you could see the pain and sorrow at being reminded of that horrible night eight years ago. You could understand, then, why Vergil wanted to become so strong. He loved you. And to protect the one he loves, he had ventured to gain power. Because without power, he could not hope to protect anyone.

 

“I love you, Vergil.” You confessed, staring up at him with as much love and understanding on your face that you could muster, hoping that he understood you, too.

 

Frigid features seemed to soften and a rare smile appeared on his lips, “And I love you, Y/N.”

 

When he kept walking, all you could think about was how much you wanted to kiss him, but your wounds still hurt too much. Instead, you stared up at him, committing his features to memory. His strong jaw and sharp nose. His cheekbones and the arch of his eyebrows. His beautiful white hair and sapphire blue eyes. Your head was against his chest, so enchanted by the sound of his strong heart as you observed him, that you didn’t notice Vergil had started to smile as he stopped once more to stare down at you. He spoke, but all you could feel with the rumble through his chest as he spoke, not catching any of his words.

 

“Huh?” A dumbfounded expressed formed on your face as you asked Vergil to repeat himself.

 

“Marry me, Y/N.” It was a statement, which from Vergil, was a request in his usual blunt manner.

 

“Wha? But! You just turned sixteen today!” If you could squawk in horror, you probably would have. Not that you were opposed to the idea of marrying Vergil. You just confessed your feelings to each other not even moments prior. “And who the heck is going to marry two teens? We only acknowledged each other’s feelings tonight!”

 

“We don’t need someone to officiate our union. For me, you have always been and will always be the woman I love.” A teasing grin replaced the smile and a mischievous glint lit up blue eyes. “Why, Y/N? Don’t tell me that you’re shy?”

 

Vergil hadn’t been this teasing to you in such a long time that you became flustered. “Wha-I-How? Argh! FINE! I’ll marry you!” Vergil grinned victoriously. “And wipe that smug grin off your stupid face! We are not speaking further about this until I’m fully healed, have had a relaxing bath, and gotten a peaceful night’s rest!”

 

“No clothes while you sleep beside me? How brave.”

 

“Shut your stupid face, Vergil!” You cried out, face growing more red by the second.

 

“But you love this stupid face.”

 

…You really did.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Vergil return to Red Grave.
> 
> The end of the chapter gets a little hot.
> 
> Horny on main for Vergil.

It seemed almost fitting that you and Vergil would return to Red Grave City after nine years on the run. Vergil still had trouble hiding his demonic presence, but that hardly mattered when the two of you were strong enough to fight back the dwindling demonic forces on Earth. Yes, it seemed a miracle that as the years passed, you both noticed that less and less demons appeared where you traveled. And maybe that was what prompted Vergil into returning to Red Grave City after so long.

 

“It’s changed so much,” You marveled, lightly jogging so that you could catch up with your boyfriend. “It’s like they’ve forgotten what happened all those years ago.”

 

“Hm. They can try to move on, but the scars still exist if they look for it.” Vergil grumbled, a cold look overtaking his features as he thought back to that night of terror so long ago.

 

“Vergil?” You asked your boyfriend as you walked side by side, your left hand held in his right to bring him back to the present. It was a nice change that the two of you traveled under the sun’s light, having grown tired of traveling in the dark. “I understand that you’d want to come back, but why now?” The demonic forces hunting you had dwindled for nearly a year now, so why did Vergil wait for so long?

 

Vergil’s hand tightened in reassurance as he tilted his head to look at you with a warm smile on his face. It always brought butterflies to your stomach when Vergil gave you that rare smile of his. It was like a drug… his smile, the way he looked at you, his entire being… and you were addicted, you would never be able to get enough. “Patience, my love. You will see in a moment.”

 

 _His love…_ a flush rose to your cheeks as you fought to stay patient. Even after a year of being called that, you could hardly believe that Vergil had cast aside his pursuit of power to embrace such a human emotion as love. _I hope that this will mark the beginning of something better for Vergil._ You’d once read that absolute power corrupts absolutely, and had immediately deemed that Vergil’s character would fall for that seduction of power all too easily.

 

 _I have to hope._ You thought grimly, though you allowed yourself indulge in a selfish desire to cling to Vergil’s arm. Your action roused a curious look from your love, but when you merely responded by resting your head against his bicep, he merely left you be, content in indulging your rare demands for intimacy.

 

Not that you didn’t like being near Vergil, of course. You just preferred not to demand too much of him when it came to affection. Your boyfriend was the type to act on his own stubborn beliefs, and any action to coax him out of those high walls built around his heart? He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he’d probably retreat as fast as he could if you pushed too much. But being back in the place where both of your old lives ended? The two of you needed all the comfort you could give each other.

 

Red Grave had changed a bit since you last saw the city. While there were still remnants of the old architecture from your childhood, you noticed that there were more and more high rises being built. When you and Vergil were young, you noticed that not many knew of Red Grave. As large as it was, the community was well knit and friendly. Outsiders were welcome, but the town was so unremarkable that barely any businesses had blossomed. Now, all you could see were people and businesses.

 

Vergil led you past all the busy streets to a quiet neighborhood on the other side of the city from where his home once was. Like most of the houses on the outskirts of Red Grave, the houses were a decent size with old architecture. The home that you stopped in front of looked to have been a recently remodeled Victorian styled house.

 

As you marveled at the beautiful home, Vergil unlatched the gate and held it open for you. “Do you like it?”

 

“It’s beautiful.” You gasped, unable to stop staring at the intricate details on the gate as you walked through. “Who does it belong to?”

 

There was a faint jingle before Vergil held up a keychain for you to hold. “This house is yours, Y/N.”

 

You nearly dropped the key in surprise, your eyes widening in alarm as you glanced from the key back to Vergil. “What! What do you mean it’s mine?”

 

The smile didn’t leave Vergil’s face as he gestured towards the front door. “Well, we can’t enter without you, my love.”

 

With bated breath, you stepped forward with the key in hand, inserting it into the lock and twisting the knob. Swinging the door open, you expected an empty house, but were surprised when the interior seemed completely decorated.

 

“I- Wha… Vergil!” You screamed in surprise, spinning around to face him, only to find that the front door was closed, and that your beloved was knelt on one knee with a katana held out to you with both hands.

 

“‘Love and harmony combine, and round our souls entwine.’” Vergil recited as he tilted his head to gaze into your eyes. “It is not enough to simply be by your side, Y/N. We could walk the Earth and live for a thousand years in each other’s company, and I would still find that time lacking. Had you not been by my side all those years ago, I fear that my path would have been much more difficult. You are all that I have left in this world that left me without a family, and I would like to spend the rest of my life, and beyond, with you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

 

You were shocked into silence at the proposal, having just turned seventeen a few weeks ago. You’d thought that Vergil had been joking when he suggested that you two should get married. But as much as the idea of marrying Vergil while you were so young felt strange due to social norms, it somehow felt right that you would be tied to Vergil. “Vergil… Are you sure about this? About marrying me?” You needed to be sure that this wasn’t just Vergil being stubborn again.

 

“There will never be anyone else, Y/N. It has, and will always, be you. Since our days as children, I’ve loved you. And I want this place to be our home.” There was a resolute gleam in his eyes as he sculpted his face into one of utter seriousness. “I would not dream of marrying another woman.”

 

You took a deep breath to calm your racing heart. Could you do this? Could you commit yourself to Vergil in such a way?… Yes, you easily could. There was no question how much you adored Vergil, and there was no question that Vergil would do anything to keep you happy. A shy smile came to your face as you nodded, “Yes… Yes, I’d be beyond happy to be your wife.”

 

The serious face slowly melted to one of a relieved smile as Vergil slowly stood to take your face in between his hands, staring at you fondly before sweeping in to press a gentle kiss to your lips. “You have no idea how happy I am, Y/N.” Vergil pulled back to whisper before practically diving back in to press another kiss to your lips.

 

“I can imagine.” You laughed in joy, surprised that it was Vergil initiating the contact for once. “You’re not usually this affectionate.”

 

That statement made Vergil pause with a pondering frown on his face. “I’ve slacked in my duties, then, if you are unaware of how much I love you.”

 

“That’s not it! I know you love me!” You insisted, worried that Vergil took your words to mean something else.

 

“Hm…” Vergil pressed another kiss to your lips as he guided you backwards to pin you against a wall. Then slowly, your fiancé trailed teasing kisses up from your lips to your ear where he gently nipped with a growl, “Then I’ll show you how much you mean to me, my beautiful wife.”

 

“Ha…” you gasped, flushing red at how he growled huskily into your ear. “Already using that title, huh-ah!” A shocked moan left your lips when Vergil dipped his head to teasingly kiss and suck on the skin just below your ear.

 

“Yes,” Vergil nipped at the skin as he pulled you flush against his body, one arm draped around your waist, and the other reached up to caress your hair. “We’ve been officiated already. You could say that this is our honeymoon, and the house and katana my wedding gifts to you.”

 

“H-how did you manage-mm that?” You gasped, trying to focus through Vergil’s attention.

 

“I knew someone who pulled some strings.” Was all you received in answer from your husband. Just when you couldn’t take the teasing anymore, Vergil brought his lips back up to your ear and whispered, “Let us move to the bedroom, Y/N. I have much to make up for.”


	4. Nothing Dies Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing Dies like Hope.
> 
> In which Reader has to deal with the events of DMC3

What could you have done better?

What could you have said?

What could you have done?

…to fix the past so that all of this destruction had never happened?

 

You asked yourself these questions far too many times after you and Vergil had gotten married. As his wife, you should have noticed him slowly getting colder, slowly getting more ruthless as the days past. And then, all at once, Vergil had abandoned you in search for more power. At first, you tried to chase after him, but with how the Yamato could open portals, you were left in the dust.

 

Smartphones hadn’t existed during those times, and even if they did, you were sure that Vergil would have ignored all your messages. Just like he had ignored all your pleas to stop his hunt for power.

 

———

 

“Vergil,” you called out to your husband from the kitchen as you saw that he was making his way out the door. “Vergil, couldn’t you stay? I haven’t seen you in weeks.” _I miss you._

 

“You know as well as I do that I can’t, Y/N. I have to get stronger.” Your husband’s usually calm voice held a touch of frustration, and his body tensed when you went to wrap your arms around his waist, hoping that your words would reach him.

 

“Power isn’t everything, Vergil. You can’t keep chasing after your father’s phantom. It’s too much to aim to be as strong as Sparda.” You pressed your forehead to the middle of his back, the fabric of his blue coat soft to the touch. “It’s okay to be human. It’s okay to embrace your humanity.”

 

“My humanity is what makes me weak. And it makes you weak, as well.” Vergil snarled, extracting himself from your embrace as he directed a glare at you.

 

Distraught, you leveled your own stubborn glare at your husband of two years. “Our humanity makes us weak? Our humanity is our love for one another. The happiness we share in each other’s presence. If emotions like that are considered a weakness, then what is my love to you? What am I to you that you could just toss me aside?”

 

“A burden.” Vergil hissed before stepping out the door, leaving you on the verge of tears and broken hearted in the home you shared.

 

———-

 

A month later the news network broadcasted the summoning of Temen Ni Gru, and you knew that you were about to lose Vergil permanently. Still, you hoped that you could bring him back to his senses, packing some supplies and the Totsuka as you set out to bring your wayward love home.

 

“Stupid jerk,” You growled, slicing through another demon as you made your way through the city and towards the ancient tower looming over everything. “I’m a fucking burden, huh? Well I’ll show you a fucking burden when I find you and beat the shit out of you for causing some much trouble!” Did he think that his actions were without consequences? So many people were dead because of all the demons roaming the city streets, and he was going to preach to you that you were a burden? You’d be damned if you just laid down and took Vergil’s bullshit.

 

“DO YOU HEAR ME VERGIL? I’M COMING FOR YOUR PRETTY ASS! AND YOU’RE GOING TO FUCKING APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING ME CRY!” You snarled, shouting into the night sky as you made mince meat out of the lesser demons.

 

“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes. I didn’t even know you were alive, Y/N.” A laid back, but suave voice called out from atop a raised road.

 

Your eyes left the sight of the carnage around you to look up for the voice’s source. The first thing that stuck out was the crimson colored coat draped over the man before you noticed that he looked a lot like your husband. On the man’s shoulder rest a familiar sword, and you couldn’t help the affectionate smile to come to your face. “Dante. I didn’t know you were alive, either. How have you been?”

 

“Been pretty bangin, all things considered. Got my own business now, so I think I’m doing fine.” Dante’s devil-may-care attitude was a breath of fresh air compared to the utter shit show that you’d been through in the recent years. “How about you? I see you got yourself a fancy sword and a… son of a bitch, is that a ring on your finger? You’re married?”

 

You winced a little and moved to hide your left hand from view, “Yeah… Got married like two years ago. The katana was a wedding gift.”

 

Dante gave a low whistle and dropped from the high platform to see you better, though he still had Rebellion out and ready just in case. “So does hubby know that you’re out here killing demons?”

 

At that you grumbled and glared at Temen Ni Gru, “No, hubby certainly doesn’t know I’m here. Hubby doesn’t even know I came to drag him back home.”

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Vergil? You’re married to Vergil? How the hell did you end up marrying Vergil!?” Dante looked like he was about to have a heart attack, and from the smell of pizza on him, you honestly wouldn’t have been surprised if your brother-in-law dropped dead in that moment.

 

“Despite his… power hungry tendencies as of late, Vergil and I were in love… or I was in love with him, at least.” You grumbled out an explanation the best you could for the meanwhile. “It’s a long story, but when you two lost your mother, I also lost my family. So Vergil and I just stuck together for years, and well… the heart wants what it wants, ya know?”

 

Dante nodded solemnly, looking like he understood that you just couldn’t disobey what your heart tells you. “Yeah, I get that. But what I don’t understand is how he could have gone so wrong with you by his side.”

 

“I don’t know, Dante. He got it in his head that power was what he needed to protect those who mattered to him, but… I think he’s lost sight of what he wanted.” There was a bitter smile on your lips as you started to journey forward with Dante in tow. “It’s a quality that you both share, being so stubborn, but his stubbornness drove a rift between us. Last month, he told me that I was just a burden to him. And now, I’m here to prove to him that my love for him is absolute. That no matter what he does, I’ll always be there to drag him back home.”

 

“Well,” Dante smirked as he brought you in for a one armed hug, messing with your hair fondly, “Sounds like a plan. Let’s go stop your douchebag husband, Little Sis.”

 

“Little Sis?” You echoed, brows drawn together in confusion.

 

“Duh! You married my brother, so that makes you my little sis.” Dante explained, easily scaling the broken roads ahead of you, “Try to keep up, Y/N.”

 

——

 

Several hours later, at the top of Temen Ni Gru

 

You grit your teeth as you sprinted up the last of the way to the top of Temen Ni Gru. You and Dante had been separated while fighting a horde of demons, and you had no doubt that your brother in law had made it to the top first.

 

Sprinting out of the entrance, you realized with some surprise that it had started raining heavily, though it did nothing to hide the fact that just across the platform, Vergil and Dante were locked into combat, the younger brother’s fist skewered onto the Yamato. “Jeebus cheese pizzas, the both of you are the worst. Why the hell did I marry into this family in the first place?” You complained vocally, throwing your voice so that both brothers could hear.

 

Vergil’s eyes met yours briefly before his attention was taken up by Dante grabbing the Yamato and throwing him away. Just as the elder twin was about to retaliate, a voice cut through the air.

 

“Wait!” Vergil paused in drawing the Yamato as a bald man with a heavy scar on his face appeared beside him. “We should leave. For the moment, we have all that we need.”

 

A growl cut through the air, and you were surprised to find that it was you who had let loose such a feral sound. “Who the hell is that, Vergil? Is that man the reason why you left home? Huh?” The demand came naturally when you were tired and emotionally in turmoil. “Has he manipulated you? Vergil!”

 

“Wife.” The title was said so coldly that you winced, though you kept your eyes on your husband. “Your humanity has done you a diservice. I chose this of my own will. No one can manipulate me, and I’m insulted that you could think it.”

 

“She is your wife, Vergil?” The man sneered at you with a creepy curiosity.

 

“She is naught but a burden now. A remnant of a time spent in naive content.” Vergil dismissed, turning in place to leave you at the top of Temmen Ni Gru.

 

“You’re just going to throw me away?” You demanded to know, disbelieving that Vergil would just abandon you after all the years you spent together. “We promised to love one another! That we would always be by each other’s side! I refuse to believe that everything was a lie!”

 

Vergil paused in his steps, but he didn’t turn back to look at you. “You better start, then, Y/N. Because I don’t need you anymore.”

 

“Come home, Vergil!” You pleaded, taking a step forward, “Come home, and we’ll try to work something out. You don’t have to do this!”

 

There was silence, and then the sound of a sword being loosened, and you had to quickly unsheathe Totsuka to block the Yamato as it descended to cleave you in two. Vergil struck again and you parried, familiar with the way that Vergil fought, though you lacked the speed needed to battle on par with him. Exhausted from the initial climb to the apex, you attempted to gain some distance by backing away.

 

An awful squelch pierced the air, and you found yourself staring down as the Yamato pierced your abdomen. “I have no home.” Vergil hissed before violently yanking the Yamato back and flicking it clear of your blood.

 

Though the wound would heal, you were struck with horror as you watched Vergil jump off the ledge. When he dropped, you did as well.

 

When Vergil had proposed to you, you had hoped that he would cast aside his lust for power.

 

… _Nothing dies like hope._

 

———

 

The blow from the Yamato didn’t kill you, but it had left a scar where other injuries had not. At Dante’s behest, you retreated from Temen Ni Gru to let Dante handle Vergil, making your way back to the address that Dante had given you. During that span of time, you lamented at what had been lost between you and Vergil, but you couldn’t bring yourself to throw away your wedding ring.

 

By dawn, Temen Ni Gru had started to crumble, sealing the demon world away once more.

 

By dawn, when Dante and Lady returned, you were also gone, leaving only a note of farewell on the desk.


	5. Sabbatical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader takes a sabbatical in order to think about her life decisions. Dante is besides himself with worry.
> 
> Mentions of Vergil in this. Heavy Platonic!Dante/Reader!

_“Hey, Y/N. I know it hasn’t been that long since I called you, but I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay. Since your voicemail isn’t hasn’t overflowed with my messages, I’m going to assume that you’ve been listening to these messages, and just haven’t decided to respond. Listen, just in case you didn’t hear it in all my other messages… My asshole of a brother made the hugest mistake when he threw you aside. And if you ever need anything… you know where to find me… just… call back to at least let me know you’re alive, alright? I’m worried.”_

 

Guilt gnawed at your gut for making Dante worry so much. Your brother in law had left over a hundred messages in the last month alone, each one with the same tone of worry, but all without the same wording. It was nice to know that Dante was as unique as ever, despite what happened almost half a year ago.

 

You couldn’t describe the feeling that you got once the portal to the Underworld was closed. It was like all your warmth was suddenly cut off, as if you’d been tossed out into the cold because your home was gone. And then you knew. Somehow you knew that Vergil had left you for the Underworld. And like that, you knew that you couldn’t stay with Dante… and you couldn’t return home.

 

There was so much sadness and resentment in you, that it was exhausting. So, you’d taken whatever supplies you needed and left. It didn’t matter where you went, you just wanted to be away from places that reminded you of Vergil.

 

It was time to yourself.

 

Time to reflect.

 

And time spent trying to repair the harm that had been done to your heart.

 

The wound that Vergil had given you had healed, much like the rest, but had left a scar for some reason. It was an ugly wound that marred the otherwise flawless skin on your abdomen, but some days, you didn’t hate it.

 

During your reflections, you thought and thought about why Vergil would have done what he did. And after three months, it’d clicked.

 

Vergil always had some resentment towards Eva for not going to look for him during the night of the fire, so he must have looked to Sparda for strength in a time that the both of you had to do anything to survive. Sparda, who was the legendary dark knight that had sealed Mundus away and saved humankind centuries ago… was a full-blooded demon. And if Vergil believed that his father was strong because of his demon blood, then he would think that his humanity was the weakest part of him. And then… when you’d almost died two years ago… Vergil had activated his Devil Trigger. That one demonic power that had tipped the scales of power… And suddenly, Vergil started to truly believe that his humanity made him weak.

 

There was a saying that if a person believed enough in something, they will start to see it as truth. Then, maybe Vergil believed it too much.

 

The more you started to understand your husband’s path, the more you started to understand yourself.

 

For Vergil, demonic powers made him strong. That was the truth that Vergil believed.

 

But what about you? You’d never fought to tell Vergil that there had to be a balance to power. Because, at the time… what did you believe? While you had demon blood within you, you’d never used it outside of healing yourself. You knew practically nothing about who you were. You didn’t even know what kind of demon your grandmother was.

 

So, you started to dig for information about your family.

 

The information about the humans in your family was public knowledge. But you needed the information on your demonic history. In order to find information about your demonic heritage, you went to places that no human should go. You frequently visited the dens of demons, and have once or twice, found yourself on the borders between Hell and Earth.

 

Your family had been Sparda’s lieutenants centuries ago, and your grandmother, a fabled knight. She’d cut down much of Mundus’s lackeys during Sparda’s rebellion. An archangel, the legends liked to call her, but you knew better than that. Perhaps her devil form looked like an angel, but angels had never existed. If they did, then they’d stayed out of whatever conflict came.

 

You were about to descend into a dark cavern to explore the buried ruins underneath when Dante had called and left you a message. Now, glancing down at the phone in hand, you hesitantly flickered your eyes from the cavern’s mouth to the flip phone in your hand. If you ventured down, you didn’t know when you would be back to the surface or even if you’d be back.

 

A sigh left your lips and you mashed the buttons on the phone to scroll through the contacts. Once you found a certain pizza-lover’s name, you hit dial before you could take back your decision.

 

The phone rang once, twice…

 

 _“Y/N!”_ Dante’s voice practically screamed through the phone, making you pull the phone away from your ear in shock. _“Where are you?”_

 

“I’m in some forest north of Fortuna… There’s a cavern here with demonic ruins inside.” You explained, stepping back from the cavern entrance to get a better signal.

 

 _“Why the hell are you exploring demonic ruins, Y/N?”_ Dante groaned from the other line. _“Do you know how dangerous those places are? Do you know how worried you’re making me?”_

 

A sheepish grin appeared on your face as your eyes glanced up to take in the bright blue sky. “I think I have an idea by the hundreds of messages you’ve left me.”

 

 _“And it took you long enough to call me back!”_ Dante growled, losing the playful tone that you have always been used to. _“Stay where you are. I’m coming to meet up with you.”_

 

You frowned and shook your head, “That’s not necessary, Dante. I know what I’m doing. I’ve gotten better over the past half year, I’ll be fine.”

 

 _“Y/N.”_ You paused in your reassurances when Dante said your name in a firm tone. _“Please. For my own conscience, can you please wait for me?”_

 

Silence fell between you for a few moments, and the only thing you could hear in the forest were the chirping birds. “…You know that you don’t have to feel responsible for me, right?” You breathed a gentle sigh, voice sounding meek.

 

 _“I don’t, Y/N. It’s not that I don’t trust you to get things done. I’m just…”_ There was a heavy pause before Dante continued, _“I’m just sick of losing everyone I love, okay? I can’t lose you.”_

 

“You won’t lose me, Dante.” You reassured gently, now shrugging off your pack to make camp. “I’ll wait for you, okay? So stop brooding. I like it better when you smile.”

 

_“Careful now, Y/N. Or I’ll think you’re flirting with me.”_

 

Rolling your eyes, you grinned, “Oh shut up and get your ass over here.”

 

_“Aye aye.”_

 

The phone hung up with a click, and you pocketed the phone, making sure to keep the volume on just in case Dante called you again. Then, turning to walk towards the center of the forest clearing, you unsheathed Totsuka and held the blade at the ready, preparing to practice your katas. About thirty minutes later, you concentrated to draw on your demonic powers, channeling it through your body as you completed an overhead strike.

 

There was a flash of bright white light, and where you once stood, a tall demon, looking like a Hell Knight with white leathery wings stood instead. Another bright flash of light, and you stood where the demon once was.

 

A grin came to your face as you began your katas once more. “Again.”


	6. Doubt and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revised version of one of my Devils Never Cry prompts.
> 
> Dante tells Reader about what he discovered at Fortuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all for the support of this story! I was nervous about writing for DMC, but I'll continue to do my best!

(18 Years After the Temen Ni Gru Incident)

 

(*Clink clink clink clink clink clink SNAP)

 

There was a lazy grin on your face as you loaded the bullets into your six shooter before twirling it on your finger. You had been cleaning your weapons from your last gig, making sure to take care of the weapons gifted to you nearly twenty years ago. The shop was closed for the moment, though not because the utility bill hadn’t been paid. The bills were paid as soon as you brought in your pay from the last hunt. No. Devil May Cry was closed because Dante, Lady, and Trish were all out on another gig in some city far and isolated.

 

Holstering the revolver, you lazily unsheathed the katana resting on Dante’s desk, tilting the blade to and fro to catch the lighting. Unlike the revolver, the katana in your hand, Totsuka, was special in that it was forged specifically to kill demons… and that it was a gift from your husband, who has been missing for more than a decade now.

 

Nodding your head at the absence of damage to the katana’s edge, you made to sheathe the sword until the front door was suddenly kicked in. Acting on reflex, you kicked off from the desk to perch yourself on the stair railing above you, by your side, you held Totsuka at the ready.

 

“Woah! Sis! It’s just me!” a familiar jovial voice shouted from the threshold, and that’s when you noticed the flash of white hair and red coat. Dante strolled into the your shared home with his hands up in a placating manner, a lazy grin on his face. “On edge, huh? Did you just get back from a gig?”

 

You couldn’t fight the grimace on your face as you lazily dropped from the second floor railing, landing as gracefully as you could on your bare feet. “It was supposed to be a simple investigation. Turned into a demon hunt. You know how it is.”

 

Dante cast his eyes to the supplies on his desk as he shut the front door with a loud band. “And it got messy?” he gestured towards your wet hair and the fact that you were only clad in a new pair of jeans and crop top.

 

“I got bathed in demon guts.” You scoffed, grabbing the sheathe from the desk and twirling to sheathe the blade behind your back due to the length of the blade.

 

Dante shook his head when he saw you going through the same practiced motions from memory. The same motions that Dante remembered his brother doing so many years ago. “So… you didn’t tell me about your son.”

 

At that statement, you paused in cleaning off the desk, furrowing your brows and tilting your head to the side in confusion, wet strands of hair falling to frame your face. “Son? I never had a son, Dante.”

 

“Come on, Y/N! You’re telling me that you guys were together for nearly ten years, and you two didn’t do a little something something?” Dante wagged his eyebrows at you suggestively, making you blush a healthy pink from embarrassment.

 

“First of all, we were kids for a majority of those ten years, Dante. And well… gah!” you groaned in frustration, throwing your hands up in exasperation. “Why the heck am I even talking to you about this!”

 

Dante gently mused your hair with a teasing smirk. “Calm down, calm down. I understand, Y/N.” You merely raised a brow at him, waiting for the punchline. “I understand that you two definitely had hot steamy sex multiple times.”

 

“DANTE!” You roared, throwing a punch his way despite the flaming red on your face.

 

“So it _is_ true!” Dante laughed, playfully dodging your jabs.

 

“I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS WITH MY BROTHER IN LAW OF ALL THINGS!” You cried indignantly when you couldn’t catch Dante, proceeding to flop down onto the floor with a huff.

 

“So no kid, huh?” Dante pressed, standing above you with smile that seemed just the bit sad for you.

 

You closed your eyes and gave a heavy sigh, lifting your hands up to rub your face in exhaustion. “No. I wanted a family with him, I really did, but we were only teens, Dante. We spent most of our childhood fighting to survive. People like us… it was difficult justifying having a family when you didn’t know how to take care of one. When we got married, Vergil and I discussed having a kid or two, but decided to put it off for when we had a more stable life, you know? But as the months passed, Vergil started to get colder and colder. Seeking more and more power. And then… one day, he just left for several weeks on end. No phone call, no note. Nothing to tell me where he was or what he was doing. His disappearances became more and more common, and then I pushed the thought of having a family when he told me that I was just a burden. A month or so after that, I saw the news about Temen Ni Gru… and you know the rest.”

 

“Damn it.” Dante swore, scratching the back of his head as he muttered, “If I see Vergil, again, I’m doing more than just hitting him. But, shit! The kid’s not mine, either!”

 

At Dante’s muttering, you rose to sit, narrowing your eyes at the mention of a ‘kid.’ “Dante… what the hell happened in Fortuna?”

 

“I…” The younger son of Sparda looked uncomfortable standing before you. His normally cheerful blue eyes seemed to dull a little with whatever news he had for you. “When we were in Fortuna, we found out that some weird religious cult was behind all of the wacko stuff happening there. The entire town worshipped my old man and the guys up top wanted power or something.” Dante took a seat on the floor in front of you in order to keep himself from pacing, his eyes shifted restlessly. “When I was there, I met a kid named Nero. No last name. No family. He had a few friends, but that was it. But what got me, was that Nero looks just like me and Vergil. White hair, blue eyes, handsome face… and get this, he had a blue demon arm.”

 

“Nero, huh? Are you completely sure he’s not your kid?” You prodded, wanting to make sure that Dante hadn’t accidentally spawned a child before you jumped to conclusions.

 

“Well… the Yamato was drawn to him.” Dante reasoned with a grimace when your eyes suddenly went wide with puzzlement. Your brother in law sighed, suddenly looking very tired as he forced himself to look you in the eyes. “It’s a long story, but the gist is that the Yamato was found broken in Fortuna. Something happened and it was fixed. And since it was drawn to Nero, he has it now.”

 

“So, Nero has the Yamato…” You mused, pondering through the implications, “Doesn’t the Yamato react to anyone with Sparda’s blood?”

 

“And anyone deemed close enough to wield it, but that’s an entirely moot point because Nero’s not my son!” Dante insisted, starting to pout: a look that was oddly cute on him.

 

“And how would you know that? Sparda’s genes are strong, and you’re part of a pair of identical twins. Did you manage to get a paternity test on such short notice?” There was a lilt to your tone as you teased Dante.

 

“No… but ah… you know how bad I am with women. They all either want to kill me or eat me. So I’ve never…” The famous demon hunter had turned a flattering shade of pink, looking beyond uncomfortable in his confession.

 

“Oh.” You had no words.

 

“…yeah.”

 

“So you couldn’t have had a kid because you’re still a virgin.” Suddenly, it made sense why Dante never seemed to have much of a social life outside his gigs.

 

“Now why do you have to say it like that?” Dante whined pathetically, a pout on his lips. “It’s not for lack of trying!”

 

Despite the teasing, you suddenly fell quiet, somber as you thought over the only other logical explanation glaring you in the face. You didn’t want to believe that Vergil had been unfaithful to you, but your heart clenched at the implications. The questions came like a flood, and you couldn’t stop from thinking them.

 

 _How long had he been unfaithful to you?_ Your lips flattened to a line.

 

 _Was that the reason for his detached and cold behavior towards you?_ Your gaze grew distant and unfocused.

 

 _When did it start?_ Your breath hitched.

 

 _Was this why he wanted to leave so badly?_ Your stomach dropped.

 

 _Was it all a lie?_ You began to pale.

 

 _…was it you?_ Your eyes started to burn.

 

You didn’t want to think. You wanted to remember the days of warmth spent in Vergil’s embrace. Of the quiet moments between you spent reading. Or even of the moments when Vergil would cook for you or when he’d clean the house while you were away doing groceries. Mundane days spent in comfort and contentment.

 

Instead, the warmth drained from the memories, and you were left to remember the subtle shift in Vergil’s demeanor. Long periods of cold facade and an empty home when he’d leave the house for weeks without a word to you. How the cold gnawed at your aching chest when all you wanted for Vergil to do was to come home and stay.

 

You’d thought that it had only been the temptation of power that drove him away. But to entertain the idea that he had gone to Fortuna and had a child with another woman, your heart almost stopped when you realized that may have been the second half of the truth all along.

 

Against your will, your mind concocted images of Vergil laying with another woman, and you wanted to vomit. _I was home… waiting for him to come back to me. Hoping that he’d get over what was plaguing him and return to normal. Was she prettier than me? Did he find her laugh beautiful? Was she dainty and talented? Was she better? Or was I simply not enough?_

 

There was a sudden touch to your shoulder, startling you out of the melancholic daze, and you found that your head had been gently tilted up so that Dante could look at you, his other hand still cupping your chin. “It wasn’t you, Y/N. She wasn’t prettier or stronger than you. She’ll never be better than you. So don’t go thinking all that bullshit again, okay?” Your brother in law had a way with knowing exactly what you thought and felt… he also had a way with knowing what to do when you started to doubt yourself. “Whatever Vergil and that woman did? That’s on them. You didn’t drive my dumbass of a brother away.”

 

You started to speak, but could only choke on your words, the tears spilling over as you tried not to sob. _Why couldn’t I have fallen in love with you?_ You wanted to ask this, but it felt unfair to the both of you. There was no doubt that Dante would have married you in a heartbeat had you not married his brother, but even though Vergil was gone, you couldn’t use Dante so cruelly.

 

Dante wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into a loving embrace, his arms holding you firmly as he cooed, “Come on, Y/N… it’s okay to cry.”

 

Your once unmoving arms quickly reached up to clutch at your partner in crime as you let loose a loud harrowing sob. “I-I’m so m-mad!”

 

“I know you are.”

 

“B-But I’m so sad, t-too!”

 

“It’s a lot to take in.”

 

“H-how could he?” You cried, hiding your face on Dante’s shoulder. “He told me that I was all he’d ever want!”

 

“I don’t know, Y/N.” You could feel Dante’s chest rumble and his hand brushing comforting circles on your back.

 

“I-I don’t want the Totsuka.” You hiccuped, remember the katana and what it had meant when Vergil gifted it to you on your wedding day.

 

Dante sighed, his eyes no doubt shifting to stare at the forsaken katana on the table. “I don’t think you mean that, Y/N.”

 

“I-I do!”

 

“I really don’t think you do.”

 

No, you really couldn’t part with it. “…but it hurts to look at it.”

 

“It was a gift from Vergil, Y/N. And I think you and I both know that you still love the bastard.” Dante tried to reassure you, his voice a soothing whisper. “Besides… I think Vergil really did love you, Y/N. He fought Mundus’s control to leave those gifts for you, remember?”

 

You hand reached up to gently caress the sapphire pendant around your neck at the mention of all the gifts that Nelo Angelo had left you. “How could I not? It had been a shock to the both of us.”

 

“You know that Vergil’s always been a semi-functional walking mess, Y/N. And I think those gifts were his way of trying to make up for what he did.”

 

“Are you saying that I should forgive him?” You questioned, voice a timid whisper.

 

“I’m saying that whatever happened between him and that woman… must have been nothing in comparison to what he felt for you. If you forgive him, the mess that he is, then that’s on you.”

 

A half-hearted laugh left your lips as you moved to pull away. “He’s our mess, though.”

 

“Yeah,” the demon hunter mused quietly, his eyes doing a once over to see if you were really fine. “He’s left you a mess, but… do you want to meet him? The kid, I mean.”

 

A shy smile grew on your lips, “Yeah. I think I’d like to.”

 

A smirk rose from your brother in law, “Good. I think Nero could do with a motherly figure in his life.”

 

“I don’t think that I’d be very good at that.”

 

“Y/N.” The seriousness on Dante’s face made you pause, “You’d be a great mother.”


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic summary: The background behind Reader’s gun, the Silver Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I run my Ao3 accounts as a side account. My main platform is Tumblr. You can find my blog by searching "shianhygge-imagines"
> 
> Been a little more than a while since I posted the last part to this. It’s a bit long… so I hope it makes up for my slight absence. Since I don't say much on Ao3, a little update is that I'm starting a new job as a personal assistant. The personal assistant gig is pretty sweet, although commuting so early in the morning is a pain the ass.

The gifts started arriving to your Red Grave City residence nearly three years after Vergil disappeared into the Underworld. You’d returned to your home after Dante had convinced you to take a break to find a single rose on your bed pillow. It was a beautiful, unassuming rose with all the thorns carefully cut off, though your gaze found interest in the royal blue ribbon tied to its stem.

At the time, you’d darted out of the room to seek out Dante, who was busy taking a sip of water from a clean glass. “Dante? You didn’t… leave anything in my room, right?”

“Hm?” Dante hummed, slowly swallowing the mouthful of water, “Uh, no. I actually didn’t know you decided to have a home in Red Grave.”

“Well, while I love the house, I didn’t pick it. Ver-” your breathe hitched as you darted out of the room, “Vergil!”

“Wait! Y/N!” Dante called after you, following close behind in worry. “What about Vergil?”

“This!” you answered as you made the last few steps towards the bed, picking up rose and gingerly touching the ribbon. “The color seemed familiar, and Vergil’s the only one besides you and I who know about this house.”

“So you think he’s out of Hell?” Dante guessed, tipping his head to the side in question.

“Either that… or someone’s playing a very cruel joke on me.” You whispered, gingerly clutching the rose to your chest. “And maybe I’m being naive or purposefully dense, but I don’t want to think that someone could be so cruel.”

“I hate to break it to you, Y/N. But if Vergil’s back, I think he needs to stay away for a while.” Dante’s ocean blue eyes glanced down to stare at your abdomen. “Even if you still love him, what he did to you was just wrong. If you love someone, you don’t hurt them.”

“Vergil is…” you wanted to give an excuse for you husband’s behavior, but found that the words felt bitter on your tongue. Resigned, you gave a heavy sigh and sat back on the bed. “You’re right. I can’t keep making up excuses for his actions. And I have to hold him accountable for his actions.”

“So… what are you going to do? Are you going to go look for whoever left you that rose?”

You shook your head, though held the rose to you possessively, “No… If they wanted to talk to me, then they have to come here and wait for me. Maybe I won’t move on from loving Vergil, but I’m not just going to sit here and wait.”

True to your word, you’d moved on with life, taking up several demon hunting jobs alongside Dante to varying degrees of success. When Vergil… or your admirer didn’t show their face, you’d simply pushed the gift to the back of your mind, hoping that it was just a one time thing.

In hindsight, you should have known better.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A year after the first gift, you’d returned home to find another gift waiting for you. This time, it was a neatly wrapped box placed upon your bedroom vanity. It was an unassuming thing, the size of a small pot, but wrapped in tasteful silver parchment with a royal blue bow as decoration.

At the time, you’d glanced at Dante in suspicion since he’d been the one to escort you home, but your brother in law had merely shrugged, “It wasn’t from me, I swear!”

Puzzled, you’d continued to stare at the present until Dante asked, “So… are you going to open it?”

Dante seemed to have been bursting with excitement for you, though you didn’t share his enthusiasm. “It’s a strange package on my vanity, Dante. What if it’s booby trapped?”

The younger twin snorted in amusement, “You said ‘booby,’’’

You weren’t impressed and you made it known. “Dante… please? Don’t you find this a little strange?”

“We hunt demons for a living, Y/N. Our whole life is considered strange.” Dante scoffed before pouting when you settled a stern gaze on him. “Oh, fine. My keen devil ears don’t hear any mechanic inside, so it’s not a bomb. As for a demon trap… well,” he quickly summoned Rebellion, “If something happens, I’ll take care of it. Now come on! I wanna see what’s inside.”

Apprehensively, you picked the delicate package up, hoping that it wouldn’t explode. It was heavier than expected, though still light enough where you could comfortably toss it in your hand. You could hear Dante shift in anxiousness as you pulled on the ribbon holding the bow together, tossing it back onto your vanity before peeling away the layer of silver paper. The box underneath the paper was equally as unassuming with its matte black coloring and cloth. It was almost like it was… when you flipped the lip open, you gasped in surprise at the sapphire necklace nestled in the box.

“Holy shit.” Dante whistled lowly.

“Umhnnn.” You agreed, speechless at the size of the main jewel and of the diamonds decorating the sides.

“You have a rich admirer.”

“…” Y/N.exe has stopped working

“Y/N?”

“Yahuh?”

“I think it’s from the same person that left you the rose.”

“… Me, too.”

You needed better security in your home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the last gift, you’d sat down with Dante to figure out who or what kept breaking into your home to leave gifts. It was impossible to try and figure out who or what they were as all the detective work in the world didn’t make a difference when your admirer left no trace of themselves. With no clue on narrowing down a person, Dante suggested looking at the dates that the two gifts appeared.

You were always gone on jobs when it was your birthday, so you’d never put two and two together. That the gifts always seemed to appear after your birthdays.

Against Dante’s wishes, you’d resolved to confront your admirer, making sure to have Lady drag him off on a mission so that your brother in law wouldn’t suddenly appear on your doorstep. Still, Dante couldn’t help but worry, making you promise to call him every day so that he could check up on you.

So, you did what you had to.

For a whole year, you prepped for your twenty-fifth birthday, knowing that the truth might be a disappointment… might be a mistake.

But you were going to risk it.

You simply had to know.

Eleven months seemed to fly by so quickly, and then it was a month before your birthday. True to your word, you’d taken a break from your work, opting to stay in Red Grave City and wait.

“Yeah… I’m doing fine, Dante… no… still no sign of anything.” You muttered the answers as you stared outside your bedroom window, watching the rain pour down and lightning crackle in the sky. “I’m starting to get a bit on edge from the waiting, though.”

Your birthday was a few minutes away, but you were tired and weary, having psyched yourself out the entire day.

“I think you should get some shut eye, Y/N. I get that Mr. Mystery might pop in and stuff, but you should dead on your feet.” From the other end of the line, you could hear Dante firing off Ebony and Ivory, not even bothering to give the fight much of his attention. “Sleep with Tostsuka beside you, okay? Just in case…”

“Just in case I get pounced on in my sleep?”

“Don’t even joke about that, Y/N.” Dante growled, not wanting to think about such a situation.

“…sorry.” You apologized, bashfully lowering your head even though you knew that Dante couldn’t see it.

“…I just want you to be safe, Y/N. So, please… just… exercise some caution.” Dante pleaded, and you could hear the desperation in his tone.

“Okay. I won’t do anything reckless.”

“Good. I better hang up now. Gotta practice what I preach and all that.” Dante laughed before whispering affectionately, “Happy Birthday, Y/N. I’ll see you soon.”

The line hung up before you could reply, though you still smiled and whispered to yourself, crawling into bed. “Be safe, you dingus.” Eyes getting heavier, you used the last of your energy to switch the bedside lamp off before falling asleep, bringing a peaceful darkness with the calming sounds of a thunderstorm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Patter patter pat pat patter_

It was well into the night, and the rain still pelted the world outside the safety of your lonely home, when a figure seemed to materialize into your bedroom out of nowhere. There was silence in the room aside from the rain and thunder. There was no light except for the flashes of lightning from the storm. And for the longest while, the figure simply stood at the center of your room, watching your peacefully dreaming face as if enchanted.

_Ba-BoOM_

A particularly loud crack of thunder bellowed outside, and you jolted in your sleep, eyes opening in annoyance as you turned to your side, wanting to settle back into the peaceful darkness. When you turned, however, your eyes met the dark form stood in the middle of your room, and you froze.  _Holy shit._

Hidden under Vergil’s pillow, your hand gripped the handle of your blade just in case the figure moved to harm. But minutes passed, and the figure had yet to make any movements, just standing there and, despite the fact that the helm betrayed nothing about them, you could tell that it was staring at you.

“W-who-?”

You weren’t given a chance to finish the question when the figure moved forward, as if awakened by your voice. It was fast despite the clanking of its armor, and before you could even sit up, it was knelt at the side of your bed, its hands reaching forward to present a gift, this time the size of a shoe box, but still wrapped in tasteful wrapping paper and a blue ribbon.

“You’re the one leaving the gifts for me?” The question was out of your lips without so much as a stutter.

The figure… the man, did not so much as utter a reply, only continuing to stare and offer the gift, patiently waiting. Strange as it was, you allowed a moment of weakness to shine through, gingerly taking the gift and unwrapping it in front of your… admirer.

Inside the box was a beautifully crafted six-shooter with silver roses decorating the black and white aesthetic of the revolver. You gasped in awe as you pulled the weapon out, admiring the black barrel and ivory grip. The metal was light, but seemingly dense, as you’d never seen such a metal before.

“A silver rose made of Gilgamesh metal.” The voice coming from the armored man sounded hollow, as if they weren’t really there with you.

Reaching out a hand, you tried to grasp the man’s helm, only for it to pass right through his form. “You’re not… really here?”

“I do not have to be to leave gifts.” The man’s helm snapped to the side, as if listening to something, before he stood with a subtle nod. “This will be the last. I have been found out.”

The mysterious figure turned to walk away and into the darkness, but you found yourself leaping out of bed to stand in front of the man, stopping him as questions tumbled from your mouth. “Who are you? Why did you give me a gun? And what do you mean that this will be the last!”

The man stood and stared at your confused expression before reaching out as if to touch your hair. “My will may not be mine for much longer. To keep you safe, I must never come back. I am one that is lost. One whose name was written over. The silver rose… a promise made long ago, and a symbol of hope. I can’t be here to protect you, but I can give you a tool to protect yourself with. Y/N… One day soon, I hope that I can fixe what wrong I’ve done.”

A shocked tear rolled down your check. You knew this man.

“Vergil?”

And before your eyes, the man’s figure started to disappear in wisps.

Transparent fingers reached out to attempt a caress, and your love was only able to utter one more thing before he disappeared from your life again. “Happy Birthday, Y/N.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of Silver Rose, I will go along with the idea that Gilver was created by Mundus to mess with Dante, and that he existed around two or so years before the first game… but only appeared after the events of “Gifts.”

“I need eight fireballs to Jonny’s group, Y/N.” Shei announced, plopping the worn serving tray down onto the bar top. “And your boyfriend said to get yourself a drink. He’s paying.”

“Eight fireballs, on the way.” You confirmed, pulling out eight shot glasses and filling them up. “And for the last time, Tony’s my brother-in-law, not my boyfriend.” You corrected with a frown at your coworker.

Although you’d gotten stronger the more you went out on demon hunting gigs with Dante, it didn’t prove to be a skill that allowed for an agreeable living situation. Normal demon hunting gigs paid decently, but with the pay being split between two people, it wasn’t enough, especially when Dante wouldn’t accept payment. Dante couldn’t hold a normal day-to-day job, so you’d resolved to be the responsible one and got a job at Bobby’s Cellar. It was Dante’s usual haunt where he’d go by Tony Redgrave and get mercenary work, but the people knew you just as well. Which led you to your current predicament.

Shei raised her hands in a sign of surrender… or was it a shrug… either way, she winked and stuck her tongue out, “C’mon, Y/N, you mean you’ve never thought about leaving your absent husband for his hot brother? You know he has a thing for you.”

Your face didn’t change a single bit as you responded, sliding the full tray over to Shei. “My husband is missing, not absent.”  _Lies._  “And I’ve never thought about dating Tony. Not that there’s anything wrong with him, it’s just that I don’t want to use him… do you get what I mean?”

Your coworker leveled a serious stare at you as she took the tray of drinks. “It’s not considered using him if you both like each other.”

Watching as Shei walked away with a sway in her hips, you sighed, muttering to yourself. “But I don’t like him like that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with moving on.” A cool voice startled you, eyes darting immediately up and to the left where the newcomer sat at the bar, his arms folded on the counter as he leaned towards you.

The man was peculiar in the way he looked, sporting a green suit of all things and wrapped in enough bandages where only his startling blue eyes showed. Quirking an eyebrow at him, you spoke before thinking. “A newcomer… Well then, welcome to Bobby’s Cellar. Are you here for a job, a drink, or information?”

“Hmmm let’s start with information, my dear. Do you know every single person that enters this establishment?” the man’s sharp blue eyes seemed to pierce through you ominously, as if he were threatening you to tell the truth. You wanted to scoff, knowing that you could probably take the guy in a fight if you had to. Something was off about him… something demonic, but it wasn’t strong enough for you to raise the alarm with Dante.

“Depends.” You drawled, making a gin and tonic and sliding it towards the man in bandages, “I know everyone who has established themselves, whether they be an information broker, mercenary, or just someone who needs a drink every now and then. That’s on the house, by the way.”

If the man’s face was uncovered, you had no doubt that his brows would be raised in interest if the slight lilt to his smooth voice was anything to go by. “Establish themselves? How does one do that?” He lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip after nodding his head in thanks.

A grimace appeared on you face at the mention of the initiation ceremony that went on in Bobby’s Cellar. Setting a glass down, you raised a sluggish hand to point towards the rowdiest table located at the back of the bar where Dante and Jonny’s group sat. “You talk to Tony and Jonny… and they issue a challenge. If you do well enough, you get invited into their little group of misfits. Once that happens, you’ll get a better shot at the better sources of info and jobs.”

The man finished off the drink before getting up, giving you an appraising stare. “Thank you…”

“Y/N.” You supplied, not really seeing the harm in giving him your name.

“Thank you, Y/N. I’m Gilver. It was a pleasure speaking with you.” The man was already across the room by the time you’d managed to process his name.

“Gilver…” you muttered, staring after the mysterious newcomer with narrowed eyes. He held a katana in his left hand, and from the back he looked too familiar. “Gilver… why does that sound so familiar?”

Gilver... G-I-L-V-E-R....

G-I-L.... V-E-R... 

V-E-R-G-I-L

Your face seemed to scrunch up at the anagram, eyes still staring at Gilver’s back. “That is the shittiest pseudonym ever.” You commented, hardly impressed with the revelation that you’d just made.

Naturally, your heart jumped to the conclusion that your husband was back, and that he hadn’t been taken by an evil force like you’d concluded when the armored figure stopped visiting... but your mind and instinct urged you not to assume... to observe and withhold judgement until all the facts were taken into account. The height and stature of the mysterious newcomer was right, as was his choice of weapon and the color of his eyes... but the more you observed Gilver interact with Dante and Jonny’s group, the more you began to realize that Gilver was not your husband, but was something demonic in nature.

Taking up Dante’s previous offer to make a drink for yourself, you pour a glass of whiskey and took a large gulp, face set in a grimace as you resumed your work. You didn’t like it when someone tried to screw with you... more so when it came to Vergil.

“Y/N?” Shei pulled you from your thoughts with a heavy sigh, “They’re at it again... Doing that stupid initiation ceremony on the new guy.”

From across the bar, you could see both Dante and Gilver looking at you expectantly, one with a shit-eating smirk, and the other with a curious glint in his eyes. A bemused expression appeared on your face as you looked away, shaking your head in amusement from what was bound to happen. “I hope the new guy can hold his liquor.” Which, if you were right, and Gilver was a fake Vergil... would mean that he’d be a woeful lightweight.

“The guy looks tough... I think he’ll give Tony a run for his money.” Shei laughed before winking, “New guy’s been watching you though. You gonna tap that?”

You gave a short laugh as you shook your head, setting a bottle of pure absinthe on the tray with two shot glasses. “What is with you and my love life, Shei?”

“Unless you wanna head back to my place, someone’s gotta make sure you get laid, Y/N.” Your coworker winked flirtatiously at you and turned to do her job.

You howled in laughter, “My god, Shei!”

She turned to briefly blow you a kiss, “You know you want me!”

“Just go do you’re job!”

And oh boy did Shei do her job. Calling one round after another in an odd display of competition, she served both Dante and Gilver their round of shots, the two men sitting across from one another as they drank. After three shots, Dante didn’t look much different than he would drinking a beer. Gilver, on the other hand, looked close to being drunk. It was subtle, but you noticed the way he had to sit a little straighter to prevent from slouching.

Another three rounds later, Dante was starting to grin in a daze, though was by all means not drunk. Gilver though... was probably about to collapse in an unconscious heap. You’d long since clocked out for the night to keep watch over the initiation ceremony, knowing that Jonny and his boys often mugged the newcomer if they passed out. 

_Thump_

You winced when Gilver fell forward, slumped unconscious on top of the table. Gilver was definitely a clone of Vergil, you confirmed, strolling over to the table and stopping Jonny’s men from robbing the unconscious man blind. “I’ll take it from here, boys. Your drinks are already paid, so there’s no reason to rob the guy now.”

“Y/N... what are you doing?” Dante asked, getting up from his seat when you knelt by Gilver’s side to prop him up. The man’s katana was already strapped to your back, though not before your were able to observe that it was a cheap imitation of the Yamato.

“Getting this mess to a safe place.” You announced, bracing yourself as you lifted the unconscious man into your arms, your demon strength being put to good use as you strolled out of the bar. “Don’t wait up!”

Years ago, Dante would have never let you run off with a stranger. But now that he knew you were capable of defending yourself against any threat, he trusted you to keep yourself safe. Though to his credit, you wondered if Dante only let you leave with Gilver in your arms because he thought it was funny that you would be carrying the man like a bride. You admit the image would have amused you.

Gilver didn’t stir the entire time trip down the street to an admittedly nice hotel. He didn’t stir when you’d rented a room for the night while earning strange looks from the hotel staff and snide remarks from the hotel’s other clients. He didn’t so much as make a peep when you’d dumped him onto the bed, positioning him so that he didn’t choke on his own vomit.

Gilver did stir when you’d taken his shoes off, but he didn’t wake. He didn’t make much noise when you’d tossed his katana onto the bed with him either.

“If you’re anything like Vergil, you’ll wake only when you’re ready to.” You muttered before picking up the hotel’s phone, calling in an order of tea and cake. Your husband was a heavy sleeper when he was passed out from exhaustion. Nothing would be able to wake him up... except maybe violence, but you didn’t want to pick a fight in a hotel.

The tea and cake arrived not long after you settled into the hotel room’s couch.

Leaning back after having your fill, you closed your eyes, fully intending to nap as you waited for Gilver to wake.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There was a faint clinking sound from the table, alerting you to the sudden presence on the couch and rousing you from your nap. Opening your eyes, you noticed that a green suit jacket was thrown over your form, and that Gilver sat opposite of you on the couch, his piercing blue eyes staring at you in curiosity.

“How are you feeling?” You asked, moving to sit up from your reclined position, trying to act as casual as possible.

“Are you always this trusting?” Gilver shot back, his expression hidden behind the bandages although you could see the mirth within his eyes.

“I don’t trust you.” He still hadn’t answered your question. 

Gilver shrugged, his eyes not turning away from you. “And yet you took care of me. I assumed that you had already grasped my identity.”

You scoffed at his statement, meeting his eyes, accusing. “Did you think that I was foolish enough not to recognize an anagram of my own husband’s name? Who are you, Gilver? Because you are certainly not Vergil.”

At your demand, Gilver hummed in amusement before leaning forward, closing the distance between your two faces in an act of intimidation. He snatched your hands and slowly raised them, placing them on either side of his bandaged face. “Are you so sure, my dearest?” It was a dare as he kept his blue eyes locked with yours.

You hesitated, your hands trembling the slightest as Gilver held them in place. It was an act of intimidation on Gilver’s part, but you needed to know if you were correct in assuming that it was not Vergil sitting before you. Your hands moved to trace the outline of Gilver’s jaw before grasping the bandages and pulling. The bandages fell in a cascade of white as they unraveled to reveal a face so familiar that a sob managed to escape you. Gilver was almost identical to your husband, but upon revealing his face, you noticed that his eyes seemed to flit between crimson red and sapphire blue. An illusion to hide the true color of his eyes.

You could help yourself as your hand rose to cup his face in the palm of your hand, caressing his cheek with your thumb. And like Vergil, Gilver was unable to resist letting out a hum of content. “You were created to look exactly like Vergil.”

Gilver’s eyes remained closed. “Yes.”

“So that you can be used against me.” You realized, drawing your hands away from the man before you.

“Hm... not just you. Dante as well.” Gilver confirmed, opening his crimson eyes to stare at your face below his. “And why not? I am, as you said, identical to Vergil. Why not let me be the husband that you want?”

“You’re not him.”

“But I can be.”

“You’re only saying that to better serve your master.” You grit your teeth at the thought of replacing Vergil with this... puppet.

“Smart girl.” Gilver grinned at how you didn’t give in to emotional weakness. “Mundus created me to weaken Dante... and to seduce you. Don’t you miss Vergil? Don’t you want him back?”

“Of course I miss him.” You growled, shoving Gilver away and standing up so that you could assert your presence over him, “And I could never replace him.”

“You wouldn’t know the difference if you allowed me, Y/N.” Gilver called out to you as you stormed past him to the door.

You froze by the door, a question nagging you from the back of your brain. When you turned to look at Gilver, he was already standing in front of you, probably hoping to stop you from leaving. “If you are like Vergil, then let me ask you this, Gilver. Are you content with just being this? A puppet for Mundus to control?”

“I was created by Mundus for the express purpose of hurting you and Dante, I’m not a person.” Gilver replied blandly, idly playing with a strand of your hair.

“... but do you want to be?” You asked, eyes searching his own before stepping out the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After that night, Gilver became a near constant presence at Bobby’s Cellar. Every night you worked, you would find Gilver seated at the bar, sometimes teasing you, sometimes attempting to seduce you. Most of the time, however, you found that he worked to earn the trust of the cellar patrons, buying drinks for people or even bringing in new jobs. You knew that he was up to no good, but left the fun to Dante, going along for the ride.

Rather gradually, you noticed that Gilver was slowly acting less and less like Vergil, adopting a rather playful persona towards you, but a cruel and cold demeanor towards others. He also stopped offering to replace Vergil, and instead started to suggest that you leave Vergil to be with him. Perhaps what you’d said that first night had made him think a little.

Though... perhaps not enough because he still seemed intent on continuing to follow whatever Mundus’s plan was.

Still... despite yourself, you’d started to consider Gilver a friend.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Upon Dante’s suggestion, you’d taken a break from working at Bobby’s Cellar and retreated to your home in Redgrave City just for a week. He’d insisted that you deserved a break after working so hard to keep up with the rent and utilities at Devil May Cry. But you’d noticed the ever growing presence of demons because of Gilver, and you knew that whatever peaceful time you had with Gilver’s teasing friendship, was about to come to an end.

It was a clear night when Gilver appeared in your kitchen, bandages unraveled and torn, and blood seeping through the green suit his wore. His katana was gone as he stumbled and gasped out your name in pain. “Y-Y/N!’

Dropping the knife that you’d been using to cut vegetables for dinner, you practically flew across the room to kneel by Gilver’s side. You’d recognize the wounds on Gilver’s body anywhere... “You picked a fight with Dante...”

Gilver gave a hollow, bitter laugh as his body lost the energy to prop himself up, collapsing into your arms. “And lost...”

“I... I need to get a first aid kit.” You muttered, eyes wide at the number of wounds you needed to patch up. “You’ll be fine once I’m done with you. I just...” 

You made a move to leave, but Gilver’s hand quickly shot up to stop you. “No... it’s too late for that... just... stay... please. Look at me, Y/N.”

Your eyes started to burn just from looking at the number of open wounds, but you allowed your eyes to rise, meeting Gilver’s crimson red as he smirked weakly. “You’re going to die if I don’t do something, Gilver.”

“I’m going to die whether you do something or not, Y/N. Just... stay by my side. That’s all I’m asking.” 

You could only nod, speechless that you were going to lose a friend. You bit your lip as you tried not to cry, just giving in and holding Gilver to you, resting his head against your shoulder as the light started to leave his eyes.

“Hey, Y/N? Look at me for a moment.” Your burning eyes rose to meet his crimson ones despite the tears nearly blocking your view. “I should have listened to you.”

“You still can! Let me help you!” You snapped, the tears finally falling free.

“Heh. No thanks.” Gilver gasped out, raising a hand to wipe the tears away. “It’s not a bad way to go... In the arms of a beautiful woman.”

“Now’s not the time to be flirting with me!” You growled, moving to sit up so that you could move Gilver, panicking when his body began to slowly turn to ash.

“It’s always a good time to flirt with the woman you love.” Your breathing hitched when Gilver used last of his strength to lean up, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips and pulling away with an uncharacteristic smile. “When you see Vergil, let him know that he’s so lucky that you love him. Or I would have swept you off your feet. Goodbye, Y/N-”

“Goodbye, Gilver.” You sobbed, managing to get the words out before he burst into ashes dissolving and disappearing. No trace of his existence. Not even of the blood that previous stained your clothes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	9. The New Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Reader get a new contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Tumblr earlier than Ao3

The bed beneath you seemed to swallow you in its comforting embrace as you lay in the darkness of your bedroom in Devil May Cry. The electricity, gas, water, phone, and internet were out again. Try as you might to keep up with the payments, having picked up a job outside of hunting down demons, it proved futile when you were the only one bringing in money. Dante tried his best to provide for the both of you, but he more often than not refused the payments from his clients. Your brother-in-law had a heart of gold, but sometimes he was a bit much.

You’d just sent a payment to Morrison for the gas and water, so hopefully the two of you should be able to have a nice shower and home cooked meal for once. You only made a few thousand a month from your job as a secretary, so a majority of it went to certain necessary utilities, rent, and groceries. The rest went into your personal savings in the hopes that you would be able to spend on family in the future. And by family, you meant a possible grandchild from Nero and Kyrie. You’d long given up on having your own child when Vergil decided to stay in the Underworld.

You could hear the sound of the front doors opening downstairs, though you ignored the noise and turned onto your side to stare at the picture of your husband resting on your bedside table. It was a profile shot of him reading in a library that you had secretly taken. Though now that you thought about it, Vergil probably had noticed and wanted to humor you. A faint smile grew on your face as you thought back to the days before he had been so consumed with gaining power. Despite his betrayal, you missed him. You tried not to think about him most days, but thinking or not thinking, your heart hurt regardless. All you wanted was for Vergil to come back to you.

All you had left of your husband were memories so old that you struggled at times to remember them clearly, pictures, Totsuka, the Silver Rose, your wedding ring, and Nero, who was stuck in a coma in Fortuna because some asshole chopped off his arm to take the Yamato. You’d gotten off the phone with Kyrie a while ago, with no new regarding Nero’s condition. And that was why you were in bed, brooding. Your son was in the hospital and your boss hadn’t allowed you to take the week off to visit Nero in Fortuna.

“Should probably quit that job soon.” You muttered, thinking about how much of an asshole your boss was.

The lights flashed on as the power suddenly kicked in, and you gave out a high whine of protest, ducking your head under the covers. “IT BURNS!”

Evidently, you were loud enough for Dante and Morrison to hear you from downstairs, as your brother-in-law called up the stairs, “Y/N! Come down and say hi!”

The phone was ringing incessantly in the background, and it was driving you nuts. “I’LL COME DOWN AFTER YOU PICK UP THAT DAMNED PHONE!”

You could only grumble when the two men laughed at your expense. The phone stopped ringing a few moments later, and you kept your word, sliding out of bed to put on the pair of jeans you’d discarded on your desk chair, some boots, and a long cardigan to cover up your camisole. You didn’t want to go down half naked, you had some pride that you needed to keep. Happy with your appearance, you finally found it within your to head down the stairs, where Morrison no doubt had a job for you and Dante.

“Huh. I guess I was too slow.” You muttered, taking in the sight of the room below. “Did Morrison leave already?” The question was aimed at Dante, though your eyes traveled to observe the stranger in black standing in the foyer.

“Yeah, he went to find Lady and Trish. V here,” Dante gestured to the stranger with a nod of his head, “said that we’ll have to stop a powerful demon from resurrecting.”

The stranger, V, had yet to turn and look at you, so you quickly made your way down the stairs to stand by Dante, turning to get a good look at your new client. The first words that came to you head at seeing V were ‘frail’ and ‘mysterious,’ though something within you seemed drawn to him. That strange feeling kept telling you to hold him, to never let him go, and it cause your brows to furrow, troubled. “V, huh?”

V angled his head to look at you with green eyes as he gave a brief smirk, “You can call me that, yes. And you must be the fabled Y/N that I’ve heard about as well. A pleasure.”

Raising a brow, you turned to look at Dante in question. “People know about me? I thought the usually ladies were Lady and Trish.”

Dante shrugged from his position on the couch. “Eh, you might have gained a few fans while running some jobs here and there. I don’t keep track of the gossip.”

“O-okay then. So, V,” you redirected the attention back towards the dark haired male in front of you, “When do we leave for this job?”

“If it is not too inconvenient, as soon as possible. Urizen has yet to show himself, but I’d like to act before he grows too powerful.” V informed, his eyes shifting occasionally to avoid yours.

“Urizen?” You questioned, crossing your arms as you shivered from the memories that the name brought to you, “You mean like in the William Blake mythology?”

There was a smirk on V’s face that bordered on affectionate as he lifted a familiar looking book, “It is not the demon’s true name, but a name should be given when referring to him. Are you familiar with Blake’s work?”

A bittersweet smile came to your lips, and you suddenly felt sad. “I am. My husband loved Blake’s work, and actually owned a copy of that same volume in your hands.”

“Husband?” V questioned with a tilt of his head, leaning on his cane as he stepped forward to face you better. “He sounds well-read, and lucky to have a wife that pays attention to his passion. Does he work as a demon hunter as well?”

Dante tensed as you visibly winced from the inquiry. It seemed that Dante was about to rebuff V until you spoke up, a slight wobble to your voice. “No, he… disappeared more than fifteen years ago.”

V frowned at your distress, looking mournful at your pain. “An absent lover. I’m sorry. You must miss him.”

You took a deep breath and quickly excused yourself. “I do… I’m sorry, V. I have to go… take care of something. It was nice meeting you.”

“I hope we can speak again, Y/N.” V called out to you, pivoting in place with an apologetic sadness to his eyes. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“We’ll speak again, V.” You offered weakly, quickly scurrying up the stairs to your room as your sadness threatened to choke you.

You could hear Dante start to reprimand V, but you quickly closed your room door and sank to the floor, grabbing a picture of Vergil as you fell. From the photo, Vergil peered up at you with warm blue eyes in one of the few shots you managed to get of him smiling. A single tear rolled down your cheek as you slumped over the picture, smiling despite yourself.

“It’s been too long, Vergil. I miss you so much.”


	10. Nero

“Come on, Y/N! You know you want to!” Dante teased, while dragging you through the streets of Fortuna. Somehow, your brother in law had managed to drag you from the confines of your room to another city almost completely isolated from the rest of society.

 

At first, you’d been under the impression that Morrison had given the two of you a new job. Dante had practically burst into your room that morning with a bright grin, chattering about how the two of you had a lot to get done in the next few days. That “we’ll be set for a few months.” So, thinking that it was a high paying job for once, you’d practically flown out of bed to get ready for a rewarding mission. You’d been suspicious of Dante insisting that you ride along with him on his bike, but you’d let it go on account of Dante giving you the puppy eyes that made you incapable of carrying a grudge against him. It had taken you half a day of traveling before you’d started to read the road signs along the highway. All seemed fine until you’d read, “Fortuna - 30 miles away,” and you’d promptly screamed at Dante, who, like always, laughed at your expense. You had reluctantly agreed to wanting to meet Nero, but you didn’t think that Dante would spirit you away the very next day.

 

It was at that point that you realized why Dante had been so insistent on you not taking your own bike. He didn’t want you trying to run away. No matter how much you argued, Dante didn’t stop the bike the rest of the way to Fortuna. And it wasn’t like you could simply jump off a motorcycle that was going 130mph.

 

“This is humiliating, Dante!” You cried, digging your boot heels into the cobblestone ground as Dante dragged you backwards through the streets. If was a fact that the two of you looked ridiculous to the people of Fortuna, and you could almost hear them whisper about the rowdy outsiders.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be humiliating if you’d. Just. COOPERATE!!” Dante grunted, giving a hard yank with his arms wrapped around your waist. The leather on his coat sleeve gave a protesting squeak.

 

“You can’t make me do this!” The protest left your mouth along with a loud yelp at suddenly being yanked.

 

“You’re a grown ass woman, Y/N!”

 

“And as a grown ass woman, I can make my own decisions!”

 

“Well, you sure ain’t acting like one! Stop being a coward!”

 

“I’M NOT A COWARD!”

 

“YES, YOU ARE!”

 

“NO, I’M NOT!”

 

“YES.”

 

“NO!”

 

“YES!”

 

“NO!”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU SO SCARED FOR?”

 

“I AIN’T GOING TO BE A REPLACEMENT!”

 

…..

 

…..

 

“…What?”

 

Your answering grumble was enough of a sign for Dante to turn you around in his arms, forcing you to either stare at his chest, or his face. You weren’t normally this unreasonable. “Y/N… what’s really bothering you?”

 

“… I’m scared that he won’t like me trying to play at being his mother, Dante.” You whispered, wanting to disappear in a hole at all the stares being directed at the two of you. If Nero was anything like his father or uncle, then he was the type to dislike being underestimated. “I don’t want to just pop into his life after eighteen or so years and be like, ‘Hey! I’m your stepmother, I’ve come tosupport you!’ What if he thinks that I’m pitying him?”

 

“Y/N… you don’t have to be his mother. Just… be there for him. Nero’s not the kind of person to just take charity, but he’s also not the type to dislike a person upon meeting them.” Dante sounded so sure of himself as he reassured you, but you still fidgeted from the nervousness.

 

“I… I’ll go see him, but if Nero finds my presence annoying, then I’m out. I just want…” You didn’t finish your sentence as you toyed with the necklace around your neck. _I just want a family, again._ You didn’t have to voice the last bit, the suddenly somber glint in Dante’s eyes told you that he knew exactly what you were thinking.

 

“You know… maybe you should let me come to my own conclusion before you start worrying.” A playfully annoyed voice suggested from behind. An embarrassing squeak left your lips as you spun around to confront the voice’s owner, indignant at being caught unaware.

 

The first thing that caught you off guard was the chin length white hair, still so striking even after spending years in the company of the twin Sons of Sparda. He was young, but he was tall, almost as tall as Dante, if not a few inches shorter, and you had to tilt your head to look him in the face. It was like a slap to the face with how similar he looked to Vergil, and you found yourself taking an involuntary step backwards in shock. He had the same blue eyes that made your legs weak, stubborn, passionate sapphire eyes so much like his father’s. But that self-assured smirk was without a doubt something that Dante shared with the young man. Without a doubt, the young man that stood before you was Nero.

 

A silence settled over the three of you until Dante broke the silence. “Hey, Nero! Long time no see! How have you been, kid?” Your eyes narrowed at your brother in law… real smooth, Dante. Real smooth.

 

“We just saw each other two days ago, Dante. Not much has changed since.” Nero’s expression was absolutely blank as he pointed this fact out to Dante. It was true enough, which probably made Nero very suspicious of Dante’s sudden return with a stranger nonetheless. The young man’s eyes flickered to look you over before he directed the next question towards you. “So what brings you to Fortuna?”

 

“We were actually looking for you, Nero.” You winced at how uncomfortable you sounded.

 

Nero spread out his arms briefly as he spoke, “Well, here I am. What did you need that warranted coming back so quickly? The city’s still in ruins you know?”

 

“Actually,” Dante started, raising a finger to the sky, “how did you find us so quickly?”

 

Nero blinked once… twice… three times before using his thumb to point backwards at the large estate behind him. “You were both making a ruckus outside of the orphanage… and I live in that orphanage.”

 

You lifted a hand to smack Dante on the back of his head and turned to glare at him. “So your plan was to drag me kicking and screaming across Fortuna until Nero found us?! What kind of shitty plan was that!”

 

“Ow! Hey! Y/N! At least it worked!” Dante protested when you tried to hit him again, pointing at the much younger man. “Worked like a charm! He found us!”

 

“Yeah, after half of Fortuna pointed and stared at us!” You threw your arms up in exasperation before promptly burying your face in your hands and muttering, “Ugh. I’m so not ready for this.”

 

“Uh. Dante? You going to introduce us?” Nero chimed in, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms, waiting patiently for the two of you to get your acts together.

 

Dante gave an easy grin as he hauled you up from your hunched and embarrassed position, spinning you around and draping his left arm strategically over your shoulders so that you couldn’t lift your arms to hide your face. You shot your brother in law an indignant scowl when he proceeded to poke your cheek with his index finger. “This particular ball of pint sized sunshine… is Y/N. She’s my sister.” At this, your cheek twitched from how unbelievable this lie was.

 

Nero, for his part, looked equally unimpressed, and shifted his weight to lean on one foot. “Right. You don’t resemble one another at all.”

 

“She’s adopted?” Dante explained, sounding unsure of himself as he shrugged. “Anyways, I thought I’d bring her here to help with the relief effort. Y/N’s a bit of a do-gooder and likes to look after people.”

 

Oh, how you wanted to strangle Dante. You weren’t pint-sized and you sure as hell were not a do-gooder. If anything, Dante’s the do-gooder with how often he doesn’t accept payment for his jobs. Deciding that you’d deal with Dante’s lame explanations later, you slapped a friendly smile on your face and offered your right hand for a handshake, “Nice to meet you, Nero. Dante wouldn’t shut up about you.”

 

For a brief moment, Nero’s blue eyes flickered back and forth between your eyes and your offered hand, and you knew that you were being sized up. After a few seconds, Nero’s thin lips curved into a boyish grin and he took your hand in his, giving a gentle but firm shake. “I appreciate the help, Ms. Y/N.”

 

Before you could respond that Nero didn’t have to add a title to your name, a shock seemed to run up both of your arms, and the two of you promptly released each other’s hands. By your side, Totsuka hummed in recognition at the familiar presence, and Nero’s demonic arm started to glow. Nero’s eyes narrowed suspiciously at you, “Who are you, Y/N?”

 

“I… uh… think it’s better if we talked about this in private, Nero.” Dante suggested, getting in close to Nero and whispering, “Y/N’s connected to the Yamato.”

 

The younger man seemed to recoil at the mention of the Yamato, confusion plastered on his face as he glanced at your own bewildered face. “Yeah, fine, we’ll talk in the garage.” With a small wave to follow, Nero pulled away from Dante and began to stroll towards the large ornate building behind him, pulling open the nearly demolished black gate to lead the two of you through.

 

It might have been a very beautiful orphanage at one point, if not for the rubble that littered the property. You thought that perhaps at one point, children might have spent their time running around the large lawn, noticing the various tire swings decorating the larger trees and the metal playground. There were definitely still children living in the orphanage, as you could see their little faces peaking out at you from the orphanage windows, but you guessed that it was still too dangerous for them to be playing outside.

 

Around the side of the orphanage was a less ornate structure attached to the building. The garage seemed to have been a side thought to the entire structure, only added because of convenience from the looks of how bland it was.

 

It was only after the three of you were inside the garage that Nero turned around and demanded, “Okay. What the hell is going on?”

 

Dante made the expression that he normally used when he was about to start spouting nonsensical information, so you kindly stepped up to cover his mouth. “My husband was the previous owner of the Yamato.”

 

Nero blinked for a moment before looking down at his still glowing arm, “You’re not here to take it back, right?”

 

You shook your head, hand still firmly on Dante’s mouth. “No. I’d imagine the only way to retrieve the Yamato would be to cut your arm off.” When Nero defensively hid his arm from your view, you chuckled and shook your head. “Besides, the Yamato tends to be attracted to its owner’s next of kin.”

 

“Next of kin?” Nero muttered before something seemed to click in his head, “Wait, so does that mean my father is…”

 

“My husband, yes.” You confirmed, looking as uncomfortable as Nero was.

 

“Then… are you my mother?” You didn’t know if it was hope, anger, or sadness that made Nero’s voice tremble just the slightest.

 

You shook your head sadly, “I’m not, Nero.”

 

“But if you’re not my mother, then… oh.” Realization dawned on him at the circumstance to his birth and suddenly the boy looked pained, “I’m sorry.”

 

You managed a grateful smile, your hand dropping from Dante’s mouth. “You’re a sweet boy, Nero. I’m sorry that I didn’t come find you sooner. It must have been difficult without parents.”

 

“I wasn’t alone, though.” Nero’s blue eyes lit up from memories of happy times, “I had Credo and Kyrie to help me. I… uh… do you want to meet Kyrie, Ms. Y/N?”

 

You nodded the affirmative and moved to follow Nero into the main house, “I’d love to, Nero. And you don’t have to call me Ms.”

 

“Then, what do I call you?”

 

“Just Y/N is fine, Nero.”

 

“Y/N, then.”

 

….

 

“Seriously, guys? You just forgot about me?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Around a year later.

 

“Nero, behind you!” _Bang!_

 

“Thanks for the save, Mom!”

 

…

 

The two of you stood in silence at the center of a ring of ash, having killed a good handful of demons. Both of you paused in awkward silence, your eyes wide in surprise, and Nero bashfully sporting a dusting of pink on his cheeks.

 

“I mean… uh…” Nero stuttered, trying to explain his slip up before huffing and giving up, scratching the side of his cheek, “Can I… call you that?”

 

“You want to call me ‘Mom?’” you wheezed, eyes burning from the overflow of emotion you sudden felt.

 

“I mean, if you don’t mind-”

 

“I don’t.” You interrupted, looking touched and determined to make this work. “I don’t mind if you call me that.”

 

Nero’s posture relaxed a great deal, a relieved grin appearing on his lips. “Seriously? That’s great.” The younger devil hunter gave a huge sigh, “Okay… Mom.”

 

You bit your lip when Nero called you his mother again. “Nero… I’m going to hug you now, okay?”

 

Your son’s eyebrows rose, but he didn’t question your request, merely opening his arms, voice just the slightest bit hoarse as he replied, “Okay.”

 

Before you knew it, you had Nero in your arms, pure joy flowing through you as he hugged you back. “My son. My beautiful son.”

 

_Did you hear that, Vergil? He wants me to be his mother. He’s our son._


End file.
